gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Unseen Battles
"Call of Duty: Unseen Battles" '''is a first-person shooter in the series, developed by Treyarch and published by Activision. It takes place in the battles that are unseen, untold and unheard from the various wars. Gameplay The players can make their own decisions that affect the storyline, like they did in Black Ops II. The gore and blood system are now upgraded to a better version. Examples include: Ripping skull in half if they get shot by any rifles, exposed intensines after being perporated by machine gun fire or being blown up by artillery and bombs/grenades and torn-apart hands. Additionally, the players can now slide, mantle, climb up, crawl, swim, lean side and run while firing. Moreover, the weapons and vehicles are specifically chosen for the historic period. Like Black Ops series, the player characters can talk in cutscenes and gameplay. Story/Campaign In Campaign mode, you can play as both sides: Entente and the Central Powers on the first chapter, Allied and Axis on the second chapter and last but not least: French Foreign Legion, Turkish Brigade, North Vietnamese Army, Vietcong and USMC 26th Marine Regiment in the third and last chapter. The Great War (ACT 1) In "The Great War" chapter of the campaign mode, you start as Pvt. Nebojsa Djordic of the Serbian 1st Combined Division in the Battle of Cer. He, along with 250 soldiers, attacks an Austro-Hungarian outpost on the slopes of Cer Mountain. His commander, Cpt. Luka Ivanic, orders Nebojsa to level the outpost or clear the same place with his men: * If the player chooses to level the outpost, he sends his closest friend Miroslav Luksic to the HQ and Miroslav tells the artillery unit to level the place. The artillery unit gets perplexed but nevertheless obliges his orders. The artillery then fires upon the outpost, obliterating the place and resulting in death of Nebojsa, Cpt. Luka and 198 Serbian soldiers. Later, we see the Serbians retake Sabac. This marks the end for the battle of Cer. * If he chooses to clear the area, the mission will take longer but he and his brothers in arms succeed in repelling the Austro-Hungarian troops. Several days later, we see Nebojsa raising the Serbian flag over Sabac and his Cpt. Luka having drink with Miroslav. The Serbians still win the battle. Then, the perspective switches to the tall German soldier, Cpl. Kuno Adalwulf, who fights in the Battle of Tannenberg. He is ordered to repel the Russians by Sgt. König Strauss and succeeds in doing so. When he was about to win the battle, a last standing Russian soldier draws his Shashka so he must be careful in this QTE (This is a key for Kuno's survival): * If he dodges the sword Russian soldier was carrying, he grabs his left arm and stabs him in the face with Sturmmesser, killing him instantly. * If he fails to dodge or doesn't do anything at all, Russian does four scars on Kuno's torso and makes him die. Sgt. König then takes his revenge by shooting the Russian in the head with Mauser C96. In both endings of QTE, the Germans win the battle. On the morning of 10th August, at 4:30 a.m., an Ottoman soldier named "İbrahimoğlu Hüseyin" is seen lunging forward with his brothers in arms towards the ANZAC trenches down the hill in Chunuk Bair. Hours after, the Ottomans retake the hill. In Battle of Verdun, you play as Sgt. Jean Leon-Régis of the French Army. He delivers a speech about how Joan d'Arc and Napoleon conquered their heart and adds "Now it's our turn to conquer those two's heart". He then says the famous motto: "On ne passeront pas!" ("They Shall Not Pass!" in French). Then, he leads the charge. During the charge, he gets stuck in the mud and tries to stand up but he fails. A QTE then occurs: * If Kuno survives in the Battle of Tannenberg, he cleans the mud with Feldspaten M1887 and helps him stand up. Jean asks why Kuno helped him, he simply replies: Always stay hopeful and guardian angel will save you. In the end of Battle for Verdun, he looks at the sky and says: "Mon dieu. I thank you so much." * If Kuno dies in Tannenberg, he sees many of his men getting slaughtered and dies by drowning to the death. The battle still ends in being victorious for the French Army. After the Battle of Verdun, we start to play as Laurent Campbell, a young Canadian soldier in Battle of Passchendaele. Under heavy rain, he gives the Germans everything he got. Then, one of the German soldiers has a brutal combat with Laurent but Laurent draws his precious knife and stabs him in the heart, killing him. His commander, Cpt. Serge, marches towards the German trenches but they get mowed down by machine-gun fire. Then, they all die in the mud. The perspective switches to the Austro-Hungarian side with a soldier named "Adelbert Farkas" from Battle of Caporetto. With Germans' lethal gas attack, the Italians panic and have confusion. Adelbert, equipped with a light-machine gun, fight the panicking Italians from the behind and outflank their position. After that, he celebrates the victory by shooting his machine-gun in the sky. In Meuse-Argonne Offensive, the perspective is switched to a US Doughboy named "James Kimberley". He, along with his lost battalion, must hold the Germans off. He takes a severely wounded pigeon and writes the message to stop the artillery barrage. He succeeds in doing so and the battalion is saved. Finally, we see the ANZAC's side from Lewis Rain's perspective. He's the commander of a light cavalry regiment. He encircles the survived 8th and 4th Army's soldiers and defeats them all. After this battle, he sighs in relief and says "The Armageddon is over". This marks the end of the Act I. The 6-Year War In the first episode of 2nd chapter, you play as Pvt. Meinhard Jaeger who was ordered to capture Warsaw with 250 soldiers led by Hauptmann Schneider. They are engaged by Polish tanks and infantry but the reinforcements, consisted of newly deployed Panzer tanks, come in no time and deal with them. After doing so, the city of Warsaw is captured. The perspective switches to the legendary Finnish sniper, Simo Hayha. He's equipped with White Guard M/28 "Pystykorva" and Suomi KP/-31. As a sniper, he's ordered to assassinate a Soviet commissar named "Anatoly Zaryanov", who leads a Soviet brigade and a tank division. He does so but at the cost of his severe injury in the lower jaw. Then, we see a cutscene where he was promoted to the 2nd Lieutenant by Field Marshal Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim. At the Siege of Tobruk, you play as Lawrence Hunter of Australian Army. He and his men hold the Tobruk but they are forced to evacuate the city as Italian and German tanks shake the ground where they are stationed. On November 1941, they finally liberate the city. In the Battle of Monte Cassino, you fight as Ssgt. Czcibor Blazkowicz of a joint Allied task force. He fights by British, American, Canadian, French and Kiwi's sides. He succeeds in capturing the reduced-to-rubble Monte Cassino. At the Battle of Midway, the perspective switches to a Kamikaze pilot named "Tsuyoshi Taro". He shoots the American P-51 Mustangs as many as he can but then gets hit in the rear engine. He has the decision to commit Kamikaze or eject to safety: * If he does the 1st option, he crashes his Zero plane to the USN Aircraft Carrier, taking hundreds of American lives with himself. * If he ejects, he safely lands to the same aircraft carrier but surprisingly gets welcomed by his foes. He realizes that they are fighting like him and the war is futile as he sees an entire Japanese naval force being crippled. We see a cutscene where he's at 70s and signs a book about the event he witnessed to the children who came to visit him. At the end of April 1945, after the Führer's suicide, General Walther Wenck of 12th Army orders Meinhard and his men to shield the German refugees, including ten thousands of German soldiers, from incoming Soviet invasion forces. Before doing so, he tells his men those inspirational words: "It's not about Berlin anymore, it's not about the Reich anymore". His men then do as they are told. After that, he, Meinhard, 9th and 12th Armies then surrender to the Americans. On 9th August, the day that Hiroshima was nuked, Red Army's 1st Far East and Transbaikal Fronts attacked Manchuria, a Japanese-occupied northeastern China. You will play as Yuri Komarov who commands an IS-2 heavy tank. He uses the tank's machine gun to mow the Japanese down and the main gun to destroy the Japanese tanks and artillery stations. Five days later, he reaches the Yalu River but gets under heavy fire by stiff Japanese resistance. His reinforcements thankfully save him from being perished. This marks the end of second chapter. Hot Battles on the Cold Earth In Battle of Mang Yang Pass, you play as Réne DuFalcon of Groupement Mobile 100 from French Foreign Legion. He and his legionnaires come under attack when they're on patrol. He buys enough time for his men's retreat but gets hit by a Vietnamese soldier named "Dung Chi-Huynh". Dung asks for Réne's medical attention to his commander and the commander nods in agreement. Réne then gets captured among 30 survived Legionnaires. Then, we see a cutscene from Ding's sister, Xuan's perspective whe she treats him. They have a long conversation about how hellish the war became ever since the Great War and how to make no more war occur. After medical treatment, she sends him to his homecity, Cannes. In the Battle of Kumyangjang-ni, you will play as Pvt. Şahin Dumlupınar of Turkish Brigade. The brigade throws grenades on the Chinese positions to capture the very same positions. After Chinese's attempt to re-capture their former positions, the Turkish brigade took the 185 and 156 numbered hills by doing bayonet charge. This battle ends in the Turkish victory. After the Battle of Kumyangjang-ni, Şahin and his men fight in Kunuri, far north of Pyongyang. The contact between the brigade and HQ gets cut off so they must fight alone. After they repel the Chinese-supported North Korean offensive, they get surrounded on two sides. But they don't give up and fight again, this time ending with a success. They head to the UN HQ and get celebrated for their comminence to mission by US and South Korean troops. Then, we see the NVA's side. Dung takes command of an armored brigade, consisting of PT-76s at the Battle of Vine Village, a.k.a. Fall of Lang Vei. They capture the village and open the gate to Khe Sanh Military Base. Some moments later, North Vietnamese Army strikes the military base at Khe Sanh. After the beginning of invasion, the perspective switches to an African-American Marine named "Franklin Dawnbreaker". He and his men try to hold the NVA off but they end up being killed. Then, we see the North Vietnamese's side again. Dung and his CO "Hue" lead an NVA invasion on Khe Sanh to clear the place of US Forces. He then sees a US Marine (Frankin Dawnbreaker) lying in his pool of blood. He realizes that this is so much for our war. His CO smirks for his victory but feels sympathetic to Dung's realization of what he saw. On 30th April of 1975, Xuan (Playable) and Jung (as NPC) lead the North Vietnamese Army and a small group of Vietcong to end their nearly 20-year war by capturing Saigon for good. When Xuan fires her RPG on an ARVN tank, she stops firing by seeing a distinctive number. It was her luck number, "18". Painted on the left side of tank's turret. When a man gets out of destroyed tank and lies on the ground with severe burns and bleeding, she realizes that it's her youngest brother. He begs her to shoot him dead rather than getting angry at her. She refuses to do it but soon realizes how she killed her own kind, and a person she loved most. So, she decides to end his misery, firing her Norinco Type 56-1 at his forehead. After her mercy kill, she loses her entire innocence, love and most of all, her own brother. Only emptiness and pity is left for her. she looks lifelessly as if she were at one thousand yards away. Jung asks if she's allright, but she never answers. Only looks at the sky and silently cries, she then carries her brother's corpse and walks through the streets of Saigon that are crawling with North Vietnamese Army and Vietcongs. They get perplexed but feel sorry for her. The game then ends with her narration: '''No More War... No More Weapons... No More Blood... And No More Tears... List of Missions The Great War (ACT 1) * The Day That Shook The World (Battle of Cer) * Tannenberg (Battle of Tannenberg) * Turning the Tide (Gallipoli Campaign) * Guardian Angel (Battle of Verdun) * The Price of a Mile (Battle of Passchendaele) * Caporetto! (12th Battle of Isonzo) * The Lost Battalion (Meuse-Argonne Offensive) * The Final Battle (Battle of Megiddo) The 6-Year War (ACT 2) * Blitzkrieg (Invasion of Poland) * White Death (Simo Hayha, The Winter War) * No Surrender! (Siege of Tobruk) * Union (Battle of Monte Cassino) * Rage in the Skies (Battle of Midway) * Hearts of Iron (Rescue Operation at the Elbe River) * August Storm (Manchurian Strategic Offensive) The Hot Battles on the Cold Earth (ACT 3) * La Legionnaire (Battle of Mang Yang Pass) * First Attack (Battle of Kumyangjang-ni) * Great Salvation (Battle of Kunu-ri) * Unavoiadble Blow (Fall of Lang Vei) * Khe Sanh (Siege of Khe Sanh) * No More War! (Fall of Saigon) Playable Characters * Nebojsa Djordic (Serbian Army) * Kuno Adalwulf (Kaiserliches Heer) * İbrahimoğlu Hüseyin (Ottoman Army) * Jean Leon-Régis (French Army) * Laurent Campbell (Canadian Army) * Adelbert Farkas (Austro-Hungarian Army) * James Kimberley (United States Expeditionary Force) * Lewis Rain (ANZAC) * Meinhard Jaeger (Wehrmacht) * Simo Hayha (Finnish Army) * Lawrence Hunter (Australian Army) * Czcibor Blazkowicz (Joint Allied Task Force) * Tsuyoshi Taro (Imperial Japanese Army Air Service) * Yuri Komarov (Red Army) * Réne DuFalcon (Groupement Mobile 100) * Şahin Dumlupınar (Turkish Brigade) * Dung Chi-Huynh (North Vietnamese Army) * Franklin Dawnbreaker (USMC) * Xuan Chi-Huynh (Vietcong) List of Weapons Melee Weapons * US Trench Knife M1918 * Enveriye Dagger * Sturmmesser * Hungarian sturmtruppen knife * Italian Arditi dagger * Turkish Trench Club * Trench Club * M1881 Shashka * M1861 Offiziersabel * Feldspaten M1887 * Couteau Mle 1916 "Le Vengeur" * Boker M1915 * Modello 39 Combat Knife * Fairbarn Sykes Knife * Heer knife * Puukko * M1940 knife Pistols and Revolver * Mauser C96 * S&W .45 ACP M1917 * M1911 .45 * Modelle 1892 * Glisenti M910 * Luger P08 * Nagant M1895 * Steyr M1912 * Chamelot Delvigne * Bode M1889 * Montenegrin Gasser * Webley Mk. I * Walther P38 * Tokarev TT-33 * Beretta M1934 * Webley Mk. VI * Enfield No. 2 Mk I * Makarov PM Sub-Machine Guns * MP38 / MP40 * PPSh-41 * PPS-42 * Thompson M1A1 / M1928 / M1928A1 * Grease Gun * MAT 49 * K-50M * MAB 38 * MAT 49 * FNAB-43 * OVP M1918 * Sten Mk. II / Sten Mk. V * Suomi KP-31 * KP-44 Bolt-Action Rifles * RSC 1917 * Lebel M1886 * Gewehr M1898 * Lee Enfield Mk. III No.(I) * M1910 Ross Mk. III * M1917 Enfield * Lee Enfield Mk:I No.(4) * Turkish Mauser M1903 * Carcano M91 * Mosin Nagant M-91 * Steyr Mannlicher M1895 * Serbian M1889 / M1890 * M1 Carbine * M1A1 Carbine * Mosin Nagant M91/30 * SVT-40 * Wz.29 Mauser * MAS-36 * Karabiner 98k * Gewehr 43 * Arisaka Type 99 Lever Action Rifle * Winchester M1895 Russian Assault Rifles/Carbines * Mkb. 42 (H) * STG-44 * AKM * Norinco Type 56 * Colt M16A1 * XM177E1 Light Machine Guns * BAR M1918 * Lewis M1914 * Madsen M1902 * Bergmann MG15 n.A * Maxim MG08/15 * FM M1915 C.S.R.G. "Chauchat" * Browning M1918A2 * DP-28 * LS-26 * Browning Wz.28 * MG-34 * MG-42 * Type 99 LMG * M60 * MAC FM24/29 Trivia * This is the first Call of Duty game to feature missions set in Korean War. * It's also the first Call of Duty game to feature the persectives of Central Powers, Axis Army and the Asian Armies that fought in Cold War. * The characters that featured in Call Of Duty are existed in real life: Simo Hayha, Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim and General Walther Wenck. * The narration in game's ending, staring with "No More War..." is a reference to the anti-war message in post-credits scene of Shock Troopers: 2nd Squad. Category:Call of Duty games Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of duty Category:First Person Shooter Category:First Person Shooters Category:First-Person Category:First-person shooter Category:First-Person Video Games Category:FPS Category:FPS Video Games Category:Game Category:Games Category:Video Gamnes Category:Video-Games Category:Video-game Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:PS4 Category:XBOX One games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Video games